


Daily life with a Sparkling

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee likes all of his toys!





	1. Toys toys everywhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee likes all of his toys!


	2. A possible threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet finds some documents with chomp marks in them.


	3. Safe up high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet decide it's safer to have Bumblebee up next to them.


	4. "Scraplet" found!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery chomper is found!


	5. Something good for Sparklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gives Bumblebee a Sparkling safe goodie.


End file.
